The Noose
by Cosplayer nana chan
Summary: It's Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts, and many things are changing. The war is beginning, and Draco learns something new about himself. His new discovery is going to change his life, and those around him, as Voldemort prepares his attack on Hogwarts.


**First Impressions**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other people. Well, except the Kaitou's. But anyone who reads Harry Potter already knows that...**

**This chapter isactually the prolude to The Noose. If I get enough good reviews, I'll start updating. It's not my greatest work, butthats becauseI wrote it a while ago. **

**It's Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts, and many things are changing. The war is beginning, and Draco learns something new about himself. His new discovery is going to change his life, and those around him, as Voldemort prepares his attack on Hogwarts.**

It was a stormy night outside Malfoy Manor. The wind was howling, and the rain was pounding on the windows. The cracks of thunder echoed through the long empty halls, and the large empty rooms. It was the third strait day of storming, and it showed no signs of slowing down. A flash of lighting illuminated the sky.

Draco sat on the end of his bed, starring out into the storm. He had changed a lot in the few short weeks since he returned home from Hogwarts. He no longer kept his silver blond hair slicked back, but let it fall down, almost to his shoulders. The brilliant blue his eyes once were, was gone. Instead, they were gray, and always blank. He had grown taller, reaching about 5'6". His muscles had filled out over the summer, with the constant practicing for Quidditch. He had improved a lot. Now, as his summer was drawing to a close, he was becoming more miserable. The prospect of spending another year under Dumbledore's rules was nothing to get excited about.

Today he was in a horrible mood. Being stuck inside the house for three days was torture - he had had nothing to do but sit in his room. To make matters worse, his father had informed him that very old friends of the family were moving close by, and would be over visiting. Now he had to give up his evening to entertain their daughter. She was going to be starting at Hogwarts this year, having been transferred when she moved. He didn't like the idea of having to spend hours with a girl he didn't know. Most of his parents friends had prissy girls, who didn't like to do anything but stare into a mirror the whole time. The others were far too busy trying to seduce him. As much as he liked the attention, it got old. He didn't particularly like any of the girls.

A loud knock on the door startled him. He rose, checked himself quickly in the mirror, and proceeded to the door. He pulled it open, and found himself face to face with his father. He straightened his posture, so he was standing perfectly still. "Good evening father," he said politely, like he was supposed to.

"Draco, the Kaitou's have arrived. This is their daughter, Ember."

A small figure appeared beside his father.

"I expect you will keep her entertained while we visit with her parents."

It may have sounded like a request, but Draco new that tone all to well. It was a threat, daring him to make a single mistake.

Draco nodded. "Of course father."

Lucius turned sharply and walked down the hall.

Once he was out of sight, Draco relaxed slightly, and led Ember into his room. The door closed with a snap, and they were alone.

Pulling down her hood, she turned to face him. Black hair fell down to her waist, and her eyes were a deep blue. Pale skin seemed to glow in the dim lighting. Finally pulling off the cloak, she draped it over a chair, revealing she was wearing Muggle clothing - a pink tank top, that stopped above her naval, and black, baggy pants. They rode down to her hips, due to the weight of many chains and pockets. Finally, on her wrists were black wrist bands. Turning towards him, she held out her hand. "I'm Ember."

Draco reached out and took her hand. It was warm, and soft. "Draco. Nice to meet you."

Ember made her way deeper into Draco's room, and sat down in a large black chair. It was soft, and covered in fur.

Draco sat at the couch across from her.

"Nice place... Kinda spacey though," Ember said, while looking around the room.

Draco nodded in agreement.

Ember brought her eyes back to his. "Too spacey if you ask me. I wouldn't know what to do with all these rooms."

Draco was slightly shocked at how straightforward she was. She didn't seem to care what kind of impression she made.

She turned her head and stared out the window at the raging storm.

Draco couldn't help but stare at her. She was so opposite him. He was tall, while she quite was short. She had jet black hair, while his was silver blond. What he noticed most was her eyes. Her blue eyes were so full of life, and still so blank of emotion. His eyes didn't have nearly the shine of hers. The light had been driven out by years of Lucius training him to emotionless, as was the Malfoy way of life. Her silvery smooth voice broke him out of his trance.

"It's beautiful isn't it."

He flushed and shifted his gaze.

She was looking out the window, into the storm. "The storm is beautiful."

Draco looked into her eyes. They were shining, and her skin seemed to glow. It was as if the moon were brightly shining, not hidden behind a wall of rain.

She turned her gaze to Draco. Her eyes glittered, and he could sense a strange feeling bout her, though he couldn't quite place it. "Is it true we will be going to school with Harry Potter?" Her voice was low, and deeper than before. It had a strange tone to it, that sent a shiver down his spine.

Draco stiffened. "Yea, why do you want to know?"

She didn't say anything, but he saw a flash in her eye. Then there was nothing. "So are there any teachers I should watch out around?" Her voice was so different now. It was casual and calm, and the strange tone was gone.

He pretended not to notice the sudden change focusing instead on the change of topic. "Well, McGonnagal is strict, you don't want to get on her bad side. She's the head of Gryffindor house. Snape is the head of Slytherin. He's cool, you can get away with loads of stuff around him. He favors the Slytherins."

She smiled. "Good, I'll have a lot to get away with."

He couldn't help but smirk. 'This may turn out to be an interesting year,' he thought to himself.


End file.
